


Body And Soul

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Love, M/M, Reflection, Romance, Sappy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: “Together, you two are everything I’ve always wanted in a man.”- Isabel to Jim and Blair, from the episode “Night Train”.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 19





	Body And Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Isabel’s comment to Jim and Blair from the episode “Night Train”.  
> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

First you have this youthful scholar. Open-minded, positive…a true nature’s child with the look of  
an angel. You forget he’s shorter than you because he’ll always treat you like an equal and listen to  
everything you say. You know he’ll remember the small things, birthdays and anniversaries, and  
he’ll be sweet, understanding and gentle. He won’t be afraid to cry and show his hurt. He’ll do his  
best to avoid hurting you. He’ll never be boring or silent, always talking about the latest  
discoveries, reading the newest articles from around the globe. He’ll travel with you to far away  
places.

\- On Blair

Then you have this slightly older soldier. He stands tall with the body of a Greek God and a  
handsome face. You know he’ll keep his cool in any situation, that you can always count on him to  
save you.  
He’ll protect you and treat you like a princess. He’ll show you love with actions and gestures of  
touch.  
You know he’s old school but the toughness of the war hero is melted away by the warmth in his  
eyes; he’s a caring and open-minded person who’ll only hurt to protect.  
He’ll make a good father and a loyal husband.

\- On Jim

You cannot choose. Sometimes Blair would be too considerate and emotional. You’ll wish for  
someone who’ll just take care of the problem, no matter what has to be done, without debate on  
morals or spirituality. Other times Jim’s distance and difficulty with words would hurt and you’ll  
wish for Blair’s constant assurances. Then again talking can make it feel like it kills the meaning of  
words.  
You realize that only together do they possess everything, are they complete. Thus you know that’s  
how it was meant to be. They’re truly two pieces of a whole; a body and a soul.  
\- On both


End file.
